


[podfic] The Wanting by jackvbriefs

by lastontheboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Babble Audio Challenge, Dreams, Intimacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sectumsempra Scars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat/pseuds/lastontheboat
Summary: In Draco's dreams after the War, Harry always accepts his hand. Harry’s nails are bitten to uneven ridges, his skin rubs rough, but his fingers welcome Draco as they curl and squeeze back. The handshake loops. Eleven again, Draco doesn’t let go.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] The Wanting by jackvbriefs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616462) by [Jackvbriefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackvbriefs/pseuds/Jackvbriefs). 



> I loved the imagery and floating feeling I got from reading this drabble. Many thanks to jackvbriefs for writing it and making it available to babble!

**Podfic length:** 2 mins 40 seconds

 **Original drabble length:** 283 words

 **Audio warnings:** None


End file.
